


Silver Rings

by justhuman



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-20
Updated: 2004-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's note about the setting.  I've been asked to write Spike and Andrew in several ficathons.  This takes place in my own little nonsensical universe of S5 where Andrew is on staff at Wolfram & Hart -- what better place for recovering evil-doers?  He is Spike's personal assistant -- which makes everyone happy because he does the paper work Spike won't ;-) It is entirely unnecessary to read the first two fics, but if you're interested, they are <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/316495">My Master's Feet</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/316528">No Number 5</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Rings

**Silver Rings**

The desk was hard against Andrew's back. Somewhere in the last ten minutes it had stopped being cold, but the hard never stopped -- not that Andrew cared about that now.

"Ow-oh..." Andrew sucked in a deep breath and then panted it out as Spike gave his right nipple a hard nip.

"Pay attention, pet." Spike ran a hand up and down Andrew's side.

Andrew squirmed, trying to get closer, but Spike eased back, touching Andrew with only his hands and mouth. "Please, Spike."

"You don't say that nearly often enough."

Andrew would have protested because not three days ago, he had chanted nothing but, _pleasespikepleasepspikepleasespike..._ for what seemed like an hour. But Spike's mouth had already taken Andrew's other nipple, while deft fingers flicked and played with the nipple ring in the first tortured nub, which was swollen and throbbing against the continued stimulation.

"Oh g- Please, Spike!"

"That's it, what I want to hear." Grasping both of Andrew's nipples between hard fingers, Spike tugged, causing Andrew to groan and buck.

"Please, Spike, please."

"Andrew, do you remember when we got these?"

"Huh? I mean what?" Andrew opened his eyes and tried to focus on Spike's face.

"Pay attention." Spike gave one nipple a hard squeeze, and a lighting bolt of pleasure shot straight through Andrew's cock, bringing tears to his eyes. "I asked, do you remember when we got these."

"Yes! You had just fired me for about the hundredth time, even though I was employed by Wolfram & Hart, and you've never been. But then you then rehired me when you figured out that I covered up the fact that it was you that dented Angel's Viper. These were my thank you gift." Thinking on it now, Andrew realized that they had been a strange gift indeed, and he could only account for his joy at accepting them because he had been in lust. He knew this to be true because he had been in lust with Spike since the moment the Master Vampyre had rescued him from a bar full of angry demons. Granted, it was Spike who had forced him to go to the bar, but that was neither here nor there.

"A very special occasion indeed; did I ever say thank you?"

Andrew froze and frowned. "No, but I know there's a yearly limit on your use of those two magic words, so I don't hold my breath."

"Excuse me, but you're meant to be squirming for my pleasure." Spike tugged on the guiche piercing, located just below Andrew's sac. "Now, as I was saying, I think that they were a pressie that we've both got considerable enjoyment from."

"Yes, Spike." Andrew moved under the pale fingers. "Is this an elaborate ruse to get me to use my Christmas bonus to upgrade the Playstation?"

"You're bloody well unromantic, you know that, don't you?"

Lifting himself up on his elbows, Andrew tried to see the smile behind that comment. It was usually lurking there in the background waiting to do a 'gotcha!' on Andrew, but not so much tonight. "We're romantic? Hot, yes. Sexy, yes. Filled with the vigor of youth and multiple orgasms a day, but romantic?"

"So what you're saying is that I'm only a sex toy to you." Spike took a step back, planting a hand on his hip. Andrew never got enough of looking at the lean hard frame, especially when Spike got prissy.

Cocking his head to the side, Andrew smiled. "I was thinking kind of the opposite. I mean, you made a special place for me here in the vamp-pad." Andrew did his best to look coy as he ran his finger along the double row of silver balls attached to the barbells pierced on the underside of his cock. "You dress me up in fancy clothes -- or, at least really cool jewelry."

Spike's tone softened as he took a step in. "Hands off; I'm meant to be doing that." The shafts of the piercings were a bit too deep for Andrew to notice with his cock so hard and swollen, but Spike played the most interesting game by running a finger up the center of the ladder, never quite touching the silver balls but sending shock waves through Andrew's cock, none the less.

"Masterful," Andrew sighed. "I think this falls into the category of a game the whole family can play. The instruction book allows for a solitary version, but the two player mode is so, sooo much better."

Leaning down, Spike barely touched his tongue to the tip of Andrew's cock to take in the glisten drop resting against the Prince Albert. "So, no toys, but players -- well matched in this game of life."

Andrew took that in. "This _is_ leading back to the Playstation, isn't it?"

"Andrew," Spike growled. "You know what I like best about you?"

The sex had taken a turn for the weird at some point and Andrew couldn't quite put a finger on when. "I never say no?"

"Admirable trait, but no." Spike began tracing patterns on the insides of Andrew's thighs. "It's that you don't care that I was evil."

"Hey, if you're flying a viper, it's better not to cast laser bolts at the transparent aluminum canopy." It was mixing canon of different shows, but Andrew thought his metaphor was really clear.

"Uh, right. And..." Spike frowned and then took a breath and continued. "And we get each other, know the truth of what we both want to become."

"Spike, if you're thinking about becoming some kind of born-again hero, I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Andrew, will you marry me?"

Andrew blinked, and then blinked again. "You call that romantic?"

"And whose unromantic nature made me jump to such measures?" Spike's hand was resting prissily on his hip again, looking damn sexy. Too sexy. Sexy in a way that made it hard for Andrew to think.

"Men, they don't-"

"What? My personal assistant not up on his current events? California Supreme whatits said that it's all legal as of January first." Smug, not nearly as sexy as prissy.

"This is- Maybe we should live together first."

Spike pointed across the office. "That is your stuffed pink poodle right next to your Star Wars models on the bookcase. In case you hadn't noticed, we do live together."

They did. How did Andrew manage to forget that in the course of the last two minutes? But there must be something he was supposed to be saying. "That's not my poodle."

"Is too, won it for you at the Santa Monica Pier."

Andrew frowned. "You took it when the booth guy's back was turned, and you tried to give to Dawn, except she wouldn't take it back to England."

"Right, and then I gave it to you."

That was accurate, and somehow Andrew couldn't argue it. He blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Xander."

"What?" Now Spike was frowning in that angry and confused way, mostly sexy.

"You, him, basement and after what I saw on the video tape with Anya in the Magic Box, I'm thinking there was a world of polygamy."

Incredulously, Spike spat, "Polygamy! I'll have you know that I'm a serial monogamist." Pacing. The pacing never came to any good.

"That is so _not_ what Harmony says. And have you been reading Cosmo?"

"Harmony doesn't count. Is all this because you're still mooning over Warren?"

"What!" Andrew sat straight up, forgetting entirely what they had been doing five minutes earlier. "How could you even ask that?"

"Well, speaking of basements, let's bring up Sunnydale High, and what you did for Warren's ghost."

Hopping off the desk, Andrew turned towards the bedroom so he wouldn't have to look at Spike. "Let's not, okay." For the first time ever, Andrew walked away from Spike, walked away from sex with Spike.

Pushing the bedroom door open, he walked into the dark room, illuminated only by the lights of the city. It used to be a great view. He supposed that it would always be a good view. It was just that this was the last time Andrew was going to see it.

Suddenly cold, he pulled on his robe and pulled a beat-up duffle bag out from under the bed. It was funny; he had come to Los Angeles with literally the clothes on his back. The duffle bag that he had picked up in a thrift store used to be able to hold everything he owned. Not now; he had too much stuff now. Stuff that he had bought, gifts from Spike. It all wasn't going to fit in the bag.

"Andrew."

Andrew didn't look up; he could tell Spike was standing in the doorway. "I can take a bunch of my stuff tonight; I'll have to come back for the rest.

"No. You shouldn't go." Spike was standing next to him now, but Andrew wasn't looking.

"If you think I'd rather be with Warren right now instead of you, yeah, I think I should go." The duffle bag was snatched out from Andrew's hands.

"I don't. Never. It was just... Have I also mentioned that I'm also a serial fuck-up?"

Andrew finally looked up and knew that he had never seen that much sincerity on Spike's face, at least not directed at him. "You're not or that makes two of us; I'm not sure which." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry for bringing up Xander."

Spike nodded. "You'll stay?" He inched closer, putting a hand on the small of Andrew's back.

Not trusting himself to words, Andrew kissed Spike instead.

"You don't have to say yes, but I've got to ask you again." Spike went down on one knee and picked up a small blue velvet box from the bedspread. When he opened the lid, there was a plain silver band with a emerald embedded in the metal. "Andrew, will you marry me?"

There was no way to tell how long he was stunned, but the world finally did come back into focus and it was filled with Spike. Falling to his knees, Andrew opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, he threw his arms around Spike and kissed him.

They were like that for quite a while when Spike pulled back and plucked the ring from its case. The metal was cool as it slid over Andrew's finger.

"Hey look a ring that doesn't go through my body in some way shape or form." Smiling up at Spike, Andrew twisted the ring, making sure it was real. "I like it when you give me jewelry."

"What do you say, Pet? We throw a party on New Year's Eve, the likes of which they'll never forget in the unhallowed halls of Wolfram & Hart?"

A slow smile filled Andrew's face. "And then the minute after midnight, when the law changes, we get married?"

Spike was pulling open Andrew's robe. "Or I shag you an the dancefloor."

"Spike!"

Running his tongue along his lower lip, Spike smiled. "Think about the look on Angel's face."

Andrew did and burst out laughing.

"See, what did I tell you." Spike's hands were already starting to play havoc with Andrew's senses.

"Uh-uh. Not what I was thinking." Andrew smiled smugly.

Quirking an eyebrow, Spike gave Andrew's belly a tickle. "Come on, spill."

Andrew laughed and grabbed Spike's hand. "Actually, I was thinking about the look on Angel's face when you tell him he's the best man."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [](http://bookishwench.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookishwench**](http://bookishwench.livejournal.com/) 's Slash Wedding ficathon. [ The Master List](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bookishwench/101520.html) has all the authors and pairings.
> 
> Written for [](http://imperfect-mix.livejournal.com/profile)[**imperfect_mix**](http://imperfect-mix.livejournal.com/) who requested Spike and Andrew with a mention of Warren/Andrew, a mention of Spike/Xander, a stuffed pink poodle, no straight Andrew, and no mention of Warren's misogyny.
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://mpoetess.livejournal.com/profile)[**mpoetess**](http://mpoetess.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta -- all mistakes, as always, are my own.
> 
> ([](http://gwynnega.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwynnega**](http://gwynnega.livejournal.com/) there's a shout-out for you!)


End file.
